


The Dead Don't Die

by cinewhore



Series: The Dead Don't Die [1]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, Gen, Military Background, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinewhore/pseuds/cinewhore
Summary: “Lines between this world and the next blur as you hunt down your former military team member, a living ghost.”
Series: The Dead Don't Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176719
Kudos: 2





	1. The Pope we used to know

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had last night and I knew I had to write it. This will be a little different from the other things that I’ve written, it’s more dramatic and there is no romance/smut involved. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Pope’s not dead.”

You gloss over the three pairs of eyes that stare back at you.

You cross your arms over your chest, eyes fluttering around. You probably shouldn’t be doing this here, now, but you didn’t have any other choice. Pope _wasn’t_ dead. You were sure of it.

“Now isn’t the best time to do this,” Will whispers in a hushed tone as someone walks by. The four of you were huddled together toward the back of the house, out of earshot.

Pope’s funeral was a long one, filled with many tearful confessions about how much he was loved and cheerful memories of people who didn’t really know him.

The only people who knew Pope, _Santiago_ , for who and what he really was sat in front of you with looks of disbelief.

“No, now is the time. I don’t know what or who was in that casket but it wasn’t him. I don’t know what sick game he’s playing but he took it too far.”

Frankie shifts up from leaning against the wall to place a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, hey. We know what happened. We saw the report, the footage-“

You jerk yourself out of his grasp. “Don’t fucking patronize me, Frankie. I know what happened, I was there!” Your voice elevates, causing a few people to look back your way.

“Keep it down,” Will warns, cutting his eye at you. You clench your jaw, drumming your fingers across your arms. They think you’ve lost it. Shit, maybe you have.

Being in the military and doing what you did came with a hefty cost. One that cost you a lot and left you with nothing. Will, Frankie, and Benny were the only good things left in your life and before things went sideways, Pope was too.

“Do you think this has something to do with the two of you…you know..” Benny trails off but you get the gist.

“So what, me and Pope fucked a couple of times. I can separate my feelings, comes with the job description, right?”

It was true, you and Pope had a thing for a little while. It ended quicker than it started. A sort of fling that burns out fast and leaves scars. You both ended things mutually, so it wasn’t like he left you hanging out in the deep by yourself. You still cared for and looked after him just as you would with any of the others.

You tried to remind yourself of this when he immediately began to see someone else and hit it off really well. It was for the best, you told yourself repeatedly. You observe the slightly packed living room but didn’t see any sign of Pope’s sweetheart anywhere.

You try to tell yourself that when you noticed the little kid who limped when he walked, trailing into the building after Pope and some other officers who went inside of the local bank to check out a disturbance. You told him you both should go in, that anyone would probably feel more comfortable opening up to you because he always gave off a rough vibe.

He insisted it would be fine, that you needed to stay put and that it should only take a few minutes. You only followed him to Colombia as a favor, not particularly needing the extra cash but you were willing to accept whatever he gave you.

_More money, more problems._

You couldn’t blame yourself, no, that wouldn’t be fair. The kid had on jeans, so you couldn’t have seen the bomb strapped to his leg that weighed more than him. You didn’t know that you two were being watched. You couldn’t have seen any of it. This is why you were convinced that Pope wasn’t in the building when it happened.

“All we’re trying to say is that you went through something traumatic so of course you’re going to make up something to help you cope with it.” Will’s voice softens and he shows why he was always the level-headed one apart of the group. “You gotta let this go. Maybe we can schedule you an appointment to speak with someone? I can go with you-“

“You know what, fuck all of you. I don’t need some doctor telling me that I’m making this shit up, I definitely don’t need to hear it from any of you.”

You push past Frankie and escape through the back door, chest heaving as you walk briskly to your car. You climb in the driver’s seat and slam the door shut, leaning your head against the steering wheel.

The lump in your throat becomes increasingly hard to ignore and a broken sob left your lips before you could stop it.

“Fuck, Pope. What did you do?” You mutter to yourself, letting the tears fall. You jerk slightly when a small tap comes from your passenger window. You reluctantly unlock your door and Frankie slides in.

Frankie doesn’t say anything as you two sit there, the distant sounds of people conversing outside wafting in.

“We’re just worried about you.” Frankie starts, keeping his eye trained in front of him.

“I know.”

Frankie shifts in his chair slightly, rubbing his back against your leather seats. “So, let’s just say, hypothetically, that Pope is alive. How would you know?”

Your furrow your brows, biting the skin off of your lower lip. “I was outside, sitting in the truck. I saw him walk into the building but I think there’s a reason why he didn’t want me to get out. I don’t know what his reason for doing this might be, but I think I’ve got an idea.”

“Which is?” Frankie asks, running a hand through his hair. It was a nervous habit he had when he couldn’t wear his baseball cap.

“Lorea.”

_“Shit.”_

“Yeah. And, hypothetically, this could all be connected in him trying to have the last laugh.” You sigh heavily. Even in death, Pope never stops being Pope.

“I know you,” Frankie looks over at you, face shifting into his signature scowl. “What are you planning?”

You give him a small grin, turning to meet his gaze. “Thinking about packing up and heading back to Colombia, tying up some loose ends. Poke around. _Hypothetically_ , of course.” You throw your hands up in a tiny surrender gesture.

Frankie nods. “You know I’ll try to say what I can to stop you, but none of that matters so I’ll say this,” he maneuvers himself in the seat so that he is facing you completely. “Are you listening?”

“Yeah, Frankie.”

“Be careful and cover your ass. No casualties unless it means either you or they go home for dinner. Whatever feelings you got, you deal with it here and now. Don’t take that shit with you. Got it?”

“Yeah, Fish. I got it.” Frankie brushes a knuckle against your cheek, wiping away the stains the tears left behind.

You share a tender moment but now it’s gone and you need to get a move on. Frankie says his goodbyes and leaves the car, you watch him cross the street back over to the Miller brothers who came to stand outside.

Maybe this would all be for nothing. Maybe you really did watch a fallen brother get buried today. You were hoping that was the case because if he wasn’t Pope was going to wish he was dead when you found him.


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except thank you all for being so kind and patient during my breaks in between posts. The support means the world to me and I never take it for granted. Enjoy :)

“You know, for a fish, you sure can’t hold water for _shit_.” You shout, making your way up to the aircraft hangar. 

Frankie laughs as he walks to meet you halfway, doing his best to give you a hug. You playfully swat at his cap and the matted hair underneath. 

You notice a few figures lingering near the aircraft you were destined to take, side-eyeing Frankie as the two of you move closer to the gang. 

“You know we weren’t letting you do this on your own,” Frankie notes. 

He was right and you didn’t know why on earth you thought Frankie would ever keep his mouth shut about what you two discussed in private. Granted, Frankie was stoic when he needed to be, but you guessed now wasn’t one of those times. 

The Miller brothers look dashing as ever as they lean against the small jet, talking among themselves. The conversation stops mid-sentence as you and Frankie approach. 

“Boys. Just couldn’t stay away could you?” you giggle as you hug both Will and Benny before you all move to stand in a circle. 

“So, tell us. What’s the plan, chief?” Will asks, giving you his undivided attention. 

“Dina wasn’t at the funeral and I had a few people trace her back in Colombia. Was going to plan a visit.” you rub your hands together anxiously. 

“You sure that’s a good idea? I know you two didn’t get off on the right foot.” Benny points out. Granted, the first time you met her was a week after you and Pope decided to call it quits. You were drunk and trying to mark territory that wasn’t yours anymore. 

“I’m not proud of my actions and I am sincere in checking on her. I just figured while I’m here I could dig around and see if she knows anything, she has to. Plus, since you guys are going, I figured this would ease the tension if it was just me who showed up.” 

You look around at each of their faces, gauging expressions. You could tell they all wanted to say something but didn’t because your feelings were more important at the moment. 

“I’ve got a few more sources roaming around, gathering details. They haven’t come up with anything yet but I’m hoping that when we get there we’ll have more info.” you sigh, shaking your head a bit. The guilt was beginning to rise up. “Listen, guys, if you’re going to question yourself or second guess my decision, I’m not stopping you from walking out now. I know there isn’t much to go on, but I have to trust my gut feeling. And my gut is telling me that there is no way Pope is dead. Not a chance. So either piss or get off the pot, your call. 

Benny and Will share a look and have a silent conversation of their own before shifting their eyes to Frankie. You hold your breath, praying to all the gods and idols that for once, someone would believe you. 

“How long is this flight again?” Benny questions. 

* * *

Dina’s apartment was still the same. The rundown complex was in need of a good tune-up, numerous health code violations in plain view. The flight was long, so you popped a few pills and slept through the entire thing. You don’t remember much, but you vaguely remember the guys speaking about the mission in your hazy state. 

_“Did you see the coroner’s report? That’s him, man, I’m telling you.” Benny exclaims as he stuffs his face with peanuts._

_“She could be telling the truth,” Frankie chimes in, always ready to take up for you. “Indulge her.”_

_“Let’s just go and get this over with. The sooner we get in, the sooner we can be home.” Will sighs, obviously over the conversation._

You let the boys walk ahead of you, wanting to blend into the back so your face wasn’t the first thing Dina saw when she opened the door. You stopped by a local corner store, grabbing cheap flowers while Benny bought a get-well card. He needed to work on his Spanish a lot more. 

_46D._

Everyone stops in front of the door, shuffling around on nervous feet and smoothing sweaty hands over wrinkled clothes. 

“You sure about this?” Will inquiries again as Frankie knocks on the door. 

“Don’t have much of a choice now do we?” you retort, plastering a fake smile on your face as the apartment door swings open. A young boy peeks out from behind the creaky door, eyes wide at the intrusion. 

“Hey, buddy. Is your mama home?” Frankie questions the little boy, a spitting image of his mother. When Pope mentioned that Dina had a kid from a previous relationship, you were stunned. You didn’t see Pope as the father type. 

The door shuts in your face to only be opened a few seconds later by Dina. You remember her gorgeous features, high cheekbones, and bronze skin that seemed to shimmer in the sun. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a few strands left hanging in her face. 

“Can I help you?” Dina’s voice comes out small and hushed. The child clings to her leg. Realization sets into her face and she pulls the door open wider. “Francisco, Benny. Oh my goodness, hi!” 

Frankie takes his hat off as he enters the tiny apartment with each of you in line behind him. The boys all take turns pecking Dina on her cheek and giving her a quick hug and before you know it, it’s your turn. Dina’s posture stiffens at the sight of you. You nod your head at her and she does the same, leaving you to close the door behind you. 

Will sets the flowers and the card down on the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch. 

“Mateo, take your toys into your room, please,” Dina instructs. Mateo does as he’s told, dragging his feet. 

Your observational skills kick in and you begin to analyze everything about the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the living room showing you that there was nobody else lurking around except for Dina and Mateo. The guys must’ve been thinking the same thing because the look they were giving you was pretty self-explanatory. 

“You’re all just in time, I was finishing up dinner,” Dina announces, pointing a finger toward the kitchen behind her. 

“Oh, we don’t want to impose. We just came by to drop off some flowers and see how you were doing. Missed you at the funeral.” Will tells her. Dina nods, her shoulders drooping. 

“Ah, yes. Everything happened so suddenly that I didn’t have the time to fly out. I’m sure it was a lovely service.” 

“It was,” you speak up, all eyes trained on you. Mateo returns, the living room now free of his things. 

“Momma since I’m done, can I watch the tv until dinner is ready?” You crack a small grin as Dina tells him yes. Mateo grabs the remote and plunks himself in between Will and Frankie on the couch, not giving two shits about personal space. 

“Have you seen Tom and Gerry?” Mateo asks Will, turning up the volume on the cartoon. 

“Oh yeah, it’s a classic. I like Gerry more than Tom.” Will answers back, positioning himself better in the chair to accompany Mateo. 

“While the boys watch television, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” Dina doesn’t give you time to answer as she exits the room. 

Dina busies herself with fluffing the rice on the stove while you move the dinner plates from the counter top to the table. 

“Why are you here?” Dina’s voice is muffled but you can hear her clearly. 

“Like Will said, to see how you were doing-” 

“Bullshit. You just don’t show up in Colombia claiming that you were in the neighborhood.” Dina looks up from the rice, suspicion and madness raging in her eyes. 

“Where is Santiago?” you finish your task, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I know he’s not dead.” 

Dina drops the spoon she was holding, slowly stalking up to you. Her body was shaking and her voice was low. 

“Weren’t you there, hm? I didn’t deal with police showing up here, giving me their practiced condolences for you to come here and spit on his name. You should be apologizing for not doing your job and protecting him. Honestly, I feel sorry for you. I know you and Santi slept together but my god, get over it. He picked _me_.” 

The two of you were now standing toe to toe, demeanors tense. You rock your jaw, huffing out a breath to try and shake the lump that was in your throat. You felt bad, coming all this way and accusing this poor woman of being a liar. You felt even worse when she began to weep. 

“Momma we’re hungry!” Mateo bounces into the kitchen, the boys lumbering in behind him. You and Dina break apart, she wipes her face quickly while you clear your throat and put on a smile. 

“Everything ok?” Will looks between you and Dina, feeling the heightened tension in the air. 

“Yeah, yes. I’m going to wash up. Where’s the bathroom?” 

“It’s down the hall on your left.” Dina answers. You thank her and brush past Frankie, walking briskly toward the back of the house. 

You close and lock the door, pressing both hands to your mouth as a sob escapes you. What the fuck were you doing? This is wrong. So, so, wrong. Maybe the guys were right. You’re losing yourself. This isn’t how you used to be. You’d leave on the first flight in the morning, tell the fellas once you leave here. You’d feel like shit for dragging them out but maybe they’ll feel better because then you could all confirm what you knew all along. Pope was dead. 

You turn on the faucet, holding your hands under the spew of water to splash some on your face. Once you were satisfied that nobody could tell that you’ve been crying, you use a hand towel to wipe the excess water off. 

The towel slips from your grip and drops on top of the mini trashcan. You cuss yourself, picking it up and tossing it into the hamper near the door. You hope that was there for dirty towels. Something catches your eye in the trash and it’s like the world has stopped. This changes everything. 

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, with Mateo rambling on and on about all the things he disliked about school. Benny was great at conversing with the little one while you, Frankie, and Will talked with Dina. 

You all left quietly, wishing Dina the best. Frankie exchanges phone numbers with her in case she ever needed anything. 

You stop at the hotel bar, ordering a gin and tonic to help settle your nerves. You knew that the guys were waiting on you to say something or more so waiting on the right moment to remind you they _told you so._

You ignore the obvious looks they’re giving each other and pay special attention to the way the ice cubes float in your glass. 

It appears that Will has drawn the short stick and has to let you down softly. 

“Listen, I think we should just call it-” 

You don’t let him finish nor do you meet his gaze as you stick your hand in your pocket, pulling out a pregnancy test. You slide it across the bar so that Frankie and Benny can see it as well. 

“He’s still here.” 


End file.
